elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Werewolf
Skyrim WWs Werewolves are likely to appear in Skyrim, along with vampires. While I myself have no proof, many facebook users claim that this guy with the glowing/dull yellow eyes is a werewolf in human form. (picture removed) They also claim that Todd Howard confirmed this off camera at E3. Personally, I would take this with a grain of salt. --User:Cybrwulf22:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) well lets wait or find solid info first getting your hopes high and then be seriously let down sucks. but bethesda must definitely know that the fans want vampires and werewolves back, they probably read the wikis too. Is the weakness to silver only in beast form? or is it also in normal form like "unsatisfying sleep"? Zach9054 (talk) 05:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) werewolves and vampires werewolves and vampires were already confirmed in the game so no worries where did you hear that from? what source? really? nice, though i would like to know what site or media you heared that from. i hope we can become a werewolf 20:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Alert They're in. Leaked gameplay confirms it. Cybrwulf (talk) 01:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yup, Werewolves are confirmed. They are associated with the Companions (Fighter's Guild equivalent). Supsect that the experience will be more controlled than in earlier games. WEREWOLVES in SKYRIM an HOW TO BECOME ONE If you are like one of the many like me playing this game on PS3! An WANT to be a WereWolf, heres what to do after your Escape to Riverwood, the next town to should come across is Whiterun, as you get closer you should see (hopefully) a person fighting a Giant, help her or not its up to you (but does not matter ether way) she offers you to talk with the leader of the Companions, So go and join them after a few, quests they offer you to become a Werewolf !!! agree to become Werewolf !!! ENJOY!!!!!!!! "Bloodlustaod" werewolf perks how do you use all the werewolf powers in skyrim. all i can do is howl. i cant bite or summon wolves or anything else? After Completing all of the Companions Quest go talk to Aelia and she will prompt you for work after some missions she will ask you to go with her to recover totems there are three each one of them is a new power 15:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Randommixedkid You can howl at wolves it will make them fight for you turning someone how do you bite as a werewolf to turn something?? You can't turn other things into werewolves. You also need to sign your posts. Zach9054 (talk) 19:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Human and werewolf Do towns people react negatively to you being a werewolf I'm considering buying this game and I heard of the races and such but from the article I'm assuming there's a power you can use to turn human then be a wolf later if you can do this I'll deffinetly buy the game the moment I get the chance : So far the ony thing that's happened is a guard told me I smelled like wet dog, I was wearing the wolf armour at the time ShadowSentinel (talk) 23:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) So yes you can change from human to werewolf when u want Becoming a werewolf through the companions I think the section on this is incorrect. I did the joining the companions quests 'Taking up arms', 'Proving honour' and 'Trouble in Skyrim' then when I asked Farkas for more work he told me to speak to Skjor who then took me to the underforge where I was made a werewolf and then given the quest 'The Silver Hand'.ShadowSentinel (talk) 23:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) whiterun undercroft where do you go to prey to get the different werewolf abilitys? i cant find the totems or the undercroft.?? cstau7 : do you mean the Underforge? see my post above ShadowSentinel (talk) 23:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) One handed weapon bug in Skyrim I once encountered a bug when one handed weapon did not disapear. Anyone else having this? Ushkinaz (talk) 14:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) This used to happen to me aswell with silver swords. werewolf and vampire Can you be both a vampire and a werewolf? No. it has been confirmed many times all over this wiki that you cannot be a vampire and a werewolf at the same time. Being a werewolf gives 100% resist disease so if you are already a werewolf you cannot become a vampire. If you are a vampire, becoming a werewolf will cure your vampirism and turn you into a werewolf. Zach9054 (talk) 06:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) There is one way you actually CAN become both a vampire and werewolf, a bug which I discovered yesterday actually. First, you get the vampire disease. Then you let it progress until the last hour before you turn into a vampire. You then go to where you shall become a werewolf and wait until the very last few seconds before you turn vampire before you drink the blood. Through this you're technically (immediately) turning into a vampire AFTER turning into a werewolf, thereby bypassing the "remove diseases/vampirism". You should also get the "your blood boils in the sunlight" message, if you're doing it on the day at least. There's no additional bonuses from being both a vampire and a werewolf though. StellaArtois (talk) 09:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I just tested what you said StellArtois...and it turns out you are right. I'm not sure how close the timing needs to be exactly but I got infected by the vampires at 8:08 am and then waited until around 11:30 pm two days later to get into the cave where the ritual hapens; and then I used the wait feature after the blood was ready so that I trigered it at 8:07 am. I got the message for the vampire right as I was drinking the blood for the werewolf so now I have both sets of advantages and disadvantages. So thanks alot for posting. Also note that I tested mine on the PS3, so I'm not sure if it will work the same on the PC or 360. Possible bug? My character was cured of her lycanthrope as soon as the option was given, yet I still recieve those "Is that fur...? Coming out of your ears...?" messages from Guards. What's up with that? It's a minor detail but it's kind of annoying. Mizuumi (talk) 17:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Weredragon? On the wikia it mentions that a werewolf bite turns creatures into their were versions. It then lists dragons as a possibility. Is that really a possibility? [[User:Pintodragon|'Pinto'Dragon]]''Talk'' 01:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) who knows, a werewolf has never gotten close enough to bite a dragon before. Zach9054 (talk) 01:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Anyone even know how to throw a person as a Werewolf? I've seen videos, looked online, can't see anyone even explain how it works PS3 here. If you stand sill and use a power attack I've managed to knock opponents quite a fair distance, but I don't think 'throwing' is possible - at least I have never seen it. If they ever did make a "weredragon" that would just be it for me, I would quit playing TES games altogether because that's just entering the realm of sheer stupidity.SubjectSigma24 (talk) 11:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Contracting Lycanthropy, Impossible? So far i have noticed that sinding does not give you lycanthropy (i tried for 2 hours) then after traveling to the silverhand fort (the one aela takes you to) before joining the companions and freeing the caged werewolf, he doesn't give you lycanthropy either. IS IT IMPOSSIBLE TO CONTRACT IT? --Gwyllgi (talk) 01:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) The only possible way to become a werewolf is to get to the respective mission in the companions questline. I think it's the 4th, but I'm unsure. The Lycanthropy disease is not present in Skyrim. BethesdaFTW (talk) 23:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Werewolfs = huge disappointment So... first quest with werewolf to go kill the Silver Hands and I'm dying with 1 arrow. (you may image why I'm infuriated right now) Thus far, werewolves are the biggest disapointment in the entire game. Why is this BS happening? I'm level 43.Highpowerceo (talk) 23:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe you're a mage and have no armor. Or you got shot in the head with an arrow. Skilled archer NPCs can do tremendous damage even to high level characters if they get a headshot. In any event, what you describe does not match my experience. Kastagir (talk) 01:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I have to say that I doubt that happened, or think that was a glitch, because I managed to slaughter that whole area when I was level 8.... Now that I am a much, much higher level, turning into a Werewolf is pretty much easy mode, as clearing Dwarven Ruins is a cakewalk, especially with the Hircine's Ring, giving unlimited transformations. I do not even have the Totems of Hircine yet, but I can imagine that adding them will only make being a Werewolf even easier.LeatherNeck2382 (talk) 23:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Forum Thread. Patch. Hey guys, i made a thread on the official Bethesda forums, dedicated to patching the Werewolf, to make it better, details are on the forum thread, if you believe the Werewolves need to be strong please. please, please, look at the thread, comment and support the idea. forums.bethsoft.com/index.php?/topic/1312126-possible-werewolf-patch-for-the-near-future/ Don't know if the link is right due to me havign to type it out. As of recently the old patch has been locked down as it had reached it's post limited. But fear not because it's successor is here: http://forums.bethsoft.com/topic/1320315-werewolf-patch-pt-2/ I would like to update console players on where to go to try and get this Weak werewolf problem fixed. http://forums.bethsoft.com/topic/1338116-werewolf-poll-2/ Together we will be victorious Werewolf and Dark brotherhood problem in need of software patch or wikia update I was playing skyrim and was a werewolf in humanoid form and was attacked by a dark brotherhood assassin (a weak one at that) and I have noticed your wikia says that I shall not be attacked by them? So are you wrong or are you saying the developers of the game who worked meticulously at programming are incompetent? I had this too i think you must be a member of the dark brother hood to stop being attacked Yes,you have to be a member,then they will not attack you. 'Stuck as Werewolf!' I'm currently on a quest for Hircine. Since arriving at the cave where I have to either kill or help Sinding I've become a werewolf. I've been staring at my werewolf self for forever now and I just won't turn human again. Is there any way I can use a console command to remove my werewolfiness? This is becoming a real pain in the neck since I can't even complete the quest in werewolf form. Please help ! I have the same problem on the PS3, I turned into a werewolf shortly after becoming one with the Companions, and fed on a fair number of people. I became stuck as a werewolf, I don't know if I fed to much, but I've left my game sitting for almost an hour with no change back to my orginal form. 11:59, February 6, 2012 (UTC) If it's still a problem you could reload the save where you entered the cave and simply not turn into a werewolf.Matsczon (talk) 00:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC)